


Runaway

by FootballerInDreams



Series: Meyretzka Family [13]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Multi, Running Away, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: Benni did something that would freak his parents out...





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts), [tmrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmrs/gifts).



> I'm back again for a new fic I made as a result of my disappointment towards Leon Goretzka.  
> Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this one.

Julian opens the door to see his bestfriend standing there. It was almost nighttime and it’s unusual for Benni to come visit him directly at their house by surprise. Usually he calls him if he will come and never to their house but somewhere else.

“Hey Ben! You didn’t tell me you’re coming.” Julian said.

“Sorry I didn’t. Last minute decision. Uhm, can I stay here for a while? I have to be early tomorrow for something important to comply here in Dortmund.” Benni asked.

“Of course you can. You know the house is always open for you. And dad and papa will be happy to see you. And quite a luggage you have in there.” Julian commented pointing at the stroller bag Benni carries with him.

“well…Yeah…Uhm, I have all the things I need tomorrow and it won’t fit in just one knapsack.” Benni said.

Julian was a bit doubtful to Benni. Not that he does not trusts his bestfriend but the way he is acting seems a little bit reserved but nevertheless he let him in their house.

“Dad! Pa! Benni is here!” Julian said and everyone in the dining area looked at him.

“Hey kid! You’re just in time for dinner. Your Uncle Mario cooked something delicious tonight.” Marco greeted and offered Benni a seat.

“Well, Astrid got top honors in class so we will have a nice dinner.” Mario added as he serves roasted chicken in front of the table.

“Really?” Benni asked smiling and looked at Astrid.

“Yes Aki Benben! Look at my medal!” Astrid said giddily lifting the gold medal in her hands.

“That’s great Astrid! Good job!” Benni said pinching little Astrid’s cheek. “I wonder when Julian will have a medal like that for academics.” Benni added.

“It will be a miracle if it happens. All his brain cells contain are balls, balls, and older women.” Jogi teased.

“Hey!” Julian pouted and everybody laughed.

\---

It has been a wonderful dinner for Benni with the Götze-Reuses and as they retire in the night, as the usual, Benni will sleep with Julian on the boy’s room. It is unlikely a normal footballer boy’s room (well, if your dad is a highly paid coach and your other dad has restaurants across Germany); it has a bathroom of its own, a walk-in closet, own sound system, a large-screen TV hanging on the wall, a PlayStation and football trinkets all over and the bed where at least three people could fit.

Benni puts his things on one corner of the room when Julian told him that he should use the bathroom first.

“Don’t take long on the bathroom. I always know what you are doing inside when you do.” Julian said.

Benni grabs a towel from his bag. “Oh please. I’m always fast in the bathroom. Not like you. Remember one time it was after the mock game that you took too long in the shower. I was wondering why only to catch you jerking off in the shower.” And Julian blushed in embarrassment.

“Shut up and take a bath. I don’t remember it.” Julian denied with cheeks red and Benni just laughs at him.

Benni entered the bathroom and Julian decided he would work on his latest art project as he waits. As he works out on a sketch, he noticed something trembling in his table; it was Benni’s phone. He looks at it.

_30 missed calls from Daddy Shorty_

Julian’s curiosity sparked up again and Benni’s phone rang again and it was his dad. Julian thought about answering it but it opted not to and wait for Benni to come out of the bathroom and answer it himself. Julian knows that one thing Benni does not like is when someone touches his things without his permission and Julian learned it slightly the hard way. One weekend he spent a day at Benni’s house to play Call of Duty. Benni had to pop some popcorn so he went to the kitchen. Thinking in order to save time he should set up the game so he did. Only to be shocked that Benni grabbed the controller away from him and never spoke to him for weeks.

Benni steps out of the bathroom fully clothed in sleepwear drying up his blonde curly hair.

“Hey Ben. You’re dad’s calling.” Julian said and then Benni’s expression changed into a bit serious. A bit afraid Julian added, “I didn’t answer it. I swear.” Raising up his hands in innocence.

“Okay. You’re turn to take a bath Jule.” Benni said flatly, which is still awkward for Julian and the boy could not take it anymore so he asked.

“Ben, is there something wrong? It seems that when you arrived here you’re a bit serious and it’s not like you.”

“I’m fine Jule.”

“You’re lying.”

And Julian’s claims were confirmed when Benni’s phone rang again and all they both did is to stare at it until it stops.

Benni sighed in defeat and sat down beside Julian.

“Promise me you won’t call my fathers about this.”

“I don’t know Ben. We’ll see.” Julian said in doubt.

“Please.” Benni pleaded.

“Okay. Tell me.” Julian said.

“The truth is…I don’t have anything to do here in Dortmund. I ran away from home.”

Julian widened his eyes in surprise and yelled. “WHAT?! WHY?!”

Benni covers his bestfriend’s mouth “Hush!”

“Sorry.”

“Anyway, I ran away from home because…I can’t take vatti and daddy fighting. They had a quarrel two weeks ago because vatti is going home late recently and dad does not like it. Vatti says he’s doing some preparations, that’s it and daddy is not convince. Much worse is that daddy accused him of cheating because a friend of theirs saw vatti eating lunch with a girl days ago and then they were sharing cold shoulders and one of them sleeps on the other room. And to make matters worst, last night…” Benni starts to sob and Julian hurriedly gets a handkerchief to give to his friend.

“Benni?” Julian asks with so much worry.

“I’m fine…anyway…last night…during dinner…vatti told us he accepted Bayern’s offer to be their coach and he’s leaving soon…Daddy was fur…ious…they…they fought last night…telling vatti…that…that why he never told us of his decision...and…and just gonna leave us so suddenly…then…then daddy…daddy opened up…the cheating thing again…and all I could hear are just…just shouts until I sleep…I just…I just wanna get away…”

Julian carefully listened and stayed silent until Benni’s cries are minimal.

“I’m so sorry Ben.” Julian hugs his bestfriend. “But you know, running away would not help your situation. It will just make things worse. I know how protective Uncle Max and Uncle Leon are towards you. Uncle Max freaks out when something bad happens to you. And for sure, he is right now. Not knowing where you are and what happened to you.” Julian said.

“But please Jule. Don’t tell my parents. Please.”

“Ok. I won’t.”

\---

Next morning, Benni comes down from Julian’s room, only to see his parents in the dining room talking with Uncle Mario, Uncle Marco and Julian.

“Benni.” Max said smiling and relieved as he sees his son, only for Benni to rush upstairs again but only to be caught up by his taller father.

“Let me go!” Benni whines, tears starting to well in his eyes.

“Benni. Please listen.” Max catches up and hugs his son tightly.

“Let me go!” Benni starts to sob.

“Please baby, listen.” Max pleads.

“No I won’t! You don’t even listen to each other! Vatti does not even trusts me or you anymore he’ll just leave us without telling us before! And Julian! I thought you were my friend! How could you do this to me?!”

“Julian didn’t tell us. He told his parents, who told us too. We already talked. We were worried about you. I’ve been trying to call your phone all night. I was freaking out something might’ve happened to you.” Max says sobbing.

“I’m sorry son. I’ve been so selfish. I should’ve told you and your dad about it. Please forgive me son.” Leon said hugging his son.

\---

Seems like Marco and Mario were good counselors as well. After learning from Julian that Benni actually ran away from home, they called the kids parents to meet them at their house for breakfast and told them Benni was with them.

They had a deep conversation. Marco telling his story about Mario leaving him for Bayern before and how did they fixed and adjusted to it and Mario giving tips and advises on parenthood and long distance relationships. As a result, Max and Leon talked it out in front of them, a bit with the elevated voices of frustration and ending it up fixed.

It took the whole morning to neat up the family’s mess and then they all said their goodbyes.

“I’m very sorry for the trouble we made you guys.” Leon apologizes.

“It’s okay. At least are able to help.” Mario replies.

“Benni, don’t ever run away from home again okay.” Marco asked the lad.

“Yes Uncle Marco. I’m very sorry.” and Marco just ruffled his curly hair.

Then Julian comes near Benni and apologized. “I’m sorry Ben if I told my parents.”

Benni hugged him and said, “I understand. You’re just trying to help. And besides, I told you not to tell my parents and you didn’t. Only your parents so it’s excusable.”

\---

“Hey. I have decided to turn down the offer Bayern gave me.” Leon said out of the blue as they drive back to Gelsenkirchen.

“Really? But---“ Max said but was stopped by Leon.

“It’s okay bae. I don’t want to upset you both that I will be far from you. And besides they could look for alternatives and I still have my job at Schalke.”

Max smiles and kisses Leon’s cheek. “Okay. Then I promise to be more supportive.”

“And I promise not to run away again.” Benni said.

And there was a light feeling on their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to put some kudos and comments.  
> Thank you for always supporting even if I am just seldom coming here.


End file.
